


When The Darkness Creeps in (I Feel My Nightmares Watching Me)

by PeachyBaby



Series: Loving Them [3]
Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F, F/F/F, Fluffy Angst, Multi, Ploly Triad, her dutiful girlfriends kiss her tears away, kara has nightmares
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-05
Updated: 2016-11-05
Packaged: 2018-08-29 07:04:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 625
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8479762
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PeachyBaby/pseuds/PeachyBaby
Summary: Kara breaks awake, shaking and begging Rao for death. She doesn't want to be alone. Kara wakes this time to a warm bed, a body pressed to her front and her back, but that is no help. The sobs come. They shake and rattle her body like storms she could never dream of.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I knew I was gonna write something for this fandom sooner or later.

It was always the same dream. Krypton being ripped away from her, suddenly there is no atmosphere only the sterile air of the pod, the unwelcoming feeling of each side pressing against her body. Yet she can hear their screams echoing through her head like a bell. Her mother and father. Friends and family alike gone with the blink of an eye. They left her, left her in this pod to travel to an unknown planet with unknown people and no one there to guide her.

To take care of a little boy that she would never end up saving.

Alone

Kara is very alone.

Then she breaks awake, shaking and begging Rao for death. She doesn't want to be alone. Kara wakes this time to a warm bed, a body pressed to her front and her back, but that is no help. The sobs come. They shake and rattle her body like storms she could never dream of.

Alex and Lucy are startled out of their own sleep to Kara, sobbing hysterically, but trying to keep it quiet. Always the hero. Trying to save their sleep.

"Hey, hey, baby, you're safe. We have you," Lucy whispers oh so gently, moving to lace her fingers into Kara's hair. Alex moves groggily to press herself closer to the younger woman from behind, pressing a long kiss to the top of her head.

"Is it the usual one?" Alex asks quietly, Kara just nods.

"Im here Kara, and so is Lucy. You are not alone. You will never be alone," Alex's voice has always been a comfort. Something Kara could always rely on, and she tries to steady her breathing. Locking on to the gentle whispers of the women in her bed.

"Im sorry, _I'm sorry_ ," she sobs out pressing her face further into Lucy's chest. Hiding her face in shame, "I should be over this by now," she spits the words out. She hates the tears that spill, warm and easy down her cheeks. Its been years since she left Krypton but she can remember it like she was still there, and really that only makes it worse. Lucy is quick to wipe the tears away, bringing her face around so that Kara is looking her in the eyes.

"Kara Danvers Zor-El, you never have to be ashamed of what you feel. We know you, Alex and I, and we don't care if you never get over this. We would understand if you never got over this. You lost your family. And thats a lot to take," Lucy says firmly, pressing a kiss to Kara's cheek reassuringly.

"We will be with you through every nightmare, every midnight cry. We love you. I love you," Alex murmurs, moving Kara's hair from her shoulder to nuzzle her face closer to the girls skin. "You're not alone, baby. You never will be," Alex continues.

"I love you too, both of you," Kara says through sniffles and whines. She breathes, letting the firm sound of their heart beats set her firmly here. On earth. In their house. With her girlfriends. She leans up to press a kiss against Lucy's lips. Soft and a little wet with tears, and when she pulls back shes being kissed, this time by Alex, Kara wonders for a second how uncomfortable this position must be with Alex craning her neck like this but her thoughts are quickly pushed aside by the soft sweep of Alex's tongue. Alex's mouth begins pressing kisses against her neck, and Lucy's kissing her again. The way Lucy kisses always surprises Kara, how gentle the woman can be. She pulls away to press a kiss to Kara's cheeks. "Go back to sleep, little one. We'll be here when you wake up."


End file.
